


A Date and Rice Pudding

by your_bro_joe



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Human ponies, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a date, Pinkie and Rarity enjoy dinner and dessert, but Pinkie has more on her mind than rice pudding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date and Rice Pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingdomkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/gifts).



Their first date had been an awkward affair; Rarity had been far too nervous for far too long to admit her feelings to Pinkie, and Pinkie had been too oblivious to realize Rarity had them in the first place. A shame, really, because Pinkie felt them, too. She had been the one to finally overcome her nerves and ask the other woman to dinner… alone… just the two of them… y’know… like a _date_. Rarity had, quite happily, accepted. There was much blushing and confessing of pent-up emotions and a passionate make-out session at Rarity’s afterwards, and while they were still feeling each other out romantically, to both of them, their first foray had been a success.

Much later, it had become old hat. They knew each other intimately, body and mind. They still had dates on occasion, but more often than not, they stayed at one of their houses and had romantic dinners in the kitchen or silly ones in front of the television.

They helped each other cook and clean up after, and after one dinner, Pinkie had made rice pudding for dessert. Different from her usual cupcakes, but still delicious.

“I know somewhere else this would be delicious,” Pinkie said playfully, making eyes at her girlfriend from across the table in Rarity’s kitchen. The violet-haired woman gaped at her.

“Pinkie!” she cried, scandalized, “how many times have I told you, no food in my bed!”

“Who says we have to do it in your bed?” Pinkie giggled, then scooped out a dollop of the pudding with her index finger and plopped it on Rarity’s nose. When the girl’s face had turned sufficiently scarlet, Pinkie leaned forward and licked it off.

“You are the most ridiculous person I have ever met,” Rarity sighed, resigned to whatever game her lover wanted to play, “and I love you for it.”

“I love you too,” Pinkie smiled, leaning in to kiss her this time.

Neither of them really had the intention to follow through with rice pudding sex, and they ended up in Rarity’s bed a short time later, kissing passionately. Pinkie straddled Rarity’s hips and began kissing her neck, then moved her lips lower as she unbuttoned the other woman’s white blouse. A lacy purple bra covered her small breasts, which Pinkie expertly unclasped and pushed up Rarity’s chest. The violet-haired woman’s nipples began to harden, and Pinkie smiled to herself before teasing one with her tongue, then taking it into her mouth.

Rarity moaned at the action, grabbing a handful of wild pink hair as her lover worked. Pinkie grinned when her girlfriend moved her hips ever-so-slightly, trying to maintain some dignity, but the pink-haired woman knew exactly how to make that regal facade crumble.

Still sucking on a breast, Pinkie slid her hands under Rarity’s rear, then unzipped her short black skirt. Rarity lifted her hips to allow the other woman to slide it off, and it was flung over the side of the bed. Sitting back up, Pinkie surveyed her lover’s body. Rarity was becoming progressively more disheveled; her shirt lay open, her bra pushed up, her skirt gone to reveal purple panties that matched her bra. Pinkie slid greedy hands down the smooth body, tracing the small diamond tattoo on her hip before settling on the waistband of her underwear. Rarity lifted her hips again and the panties were discarded as well.

Rarity kept her pubic hair well-manicured; sometimes she would wax it into shapes just to see Pinkie’s reaction the next time they were intimate, but for the most part she simply kept it short and orderly. It was a large contrast to Pinkie’s wild pink bush; Rarity would joke about getting lost in it sometimes, but declared she loved it all the same.

Stroking the violet hairs, Pinkie slid a finger further down and into soft, moist heat.

Rarity gasped, fisting the satin sheets as she watched Pinkie part her legs and lean down. “Mmm,” the pink-haired woman hummed, licking her lips and smiling up at her partner, “time to dig in!”

“Pinkie, that’s—” Rarity went to chastise her, but all her dignity was shattered in a long, deep moan as Pinkie knelt to lave her tongue of the other woman’s clit. Rarity lifted a leg and used her foot to stroke her lover’s shoulder to show her how much she appreciated the treatment, but motorskills soon became lost to her when Pinkie added fingers, slipping them inside her.

Yes, Pinkie knew exactly how to break Rarity down; how to view her at her most vulnerable and most beautiful. The fingers inside Rarity hooked, searching for that one particular spot. She knew she’d found it when her lover’s thighs began to twitch and her breaths became quick and frantic. Smiling to herself, Pinkie took her girlfriend’s clit into her mouth, lapping at the hood and sucking gently. Before long, Rarity was practically screaming from the sensation, and suddenly, her entire body was tense, contracting, curling in on itself, and then she was loose, falling back on the bed and taking deep gulps of air. Pinkie removed her mouth but left her fingers, stroking slowly and gently, waiting for the pulsing of Rarity’s internal muscles to cease.

After a few long moments of afterglow, Pinkie moved to lie beside her lover, who quickly pulled her in for a kiss. Pinkie giggled, kissing her nose and cheeks, delighting in the thin sheen of sweat and deep pink of her cheeks.

“You really know how to wear a girl out, you know that?” Rarity teased, stroking hands up and down her lover’s side.

“You think you’re worn out now? Wait til you see what I have planned for you to do to me!” Pinkie grinned, then pulled the other woman on top of her.

“PINKIE!”


End file.
